


Warmth for Days

by IndigoDream



Series: The Mummy [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1920s-1930s, F/M, Post-The Mummy, The Mummy AU, also mentions of asshole dad Robert Lightwood, aromantic izzy, mentions of Malec and Claia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: Meliorn's Clan has finally stopped being so wary of her, and Izzy can only be thankful for that. She has been traveling with him on and off for the past three years, while her sister lives an idyllic life with Maia, and her brother gets up to more mischief than he should, trailing behind him the lovesick Magnus Bane. For herself, it's knowledge that Izzy craves.--A brief snippet of Izzy's life a few years after the event of A Curse Upon Your Name.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn
Series: The Mummy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Warmth for Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is the second one shot of a series of three that are in between the two main movie rewrites for the Mummy x Shadowhunter i'm doing! It is not necessary (in my opinion) to have read the previous stories for this one to make sense :) 
> 
> The third oneshot will be Malec! But since I have been on a bit of a writer's block for shadowhunters, I don't know if it will be up next sunday, or the sunday following! And my plan for The Mummy Returns has been halted for a bit, but I hope that by the next time I post in this series, I'll have a plan and fixed schedule :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Meliorn's Clan has finally stopped being so wary of her, and Izzy can only be thankful for that. She has been traveling with him on and off for the past three years, while her sister lives an idyllic life with Maia, and her brother gets up to more mischief than he should, trailing behind him the lovesick Magnus Bane. For herself, it's knowledge that Izzy craves. She has always had that deep seated need to /know/ inside her, devouring her whole from the inside. When Luke had still been here, he had taught her medicine and sciences, and she had been more than fascinated. Since his death though, Izzy had been less intent on her studies, less preoccupied by the medicine and knowledge he had helped her find. 

And then Hamunaptra happened, and she met Meliorn, and her unsatisfied desire for knowledge had surged up again. 

She spends half of the year with him and his Clan, and half of the year in Cairo, with her brother and helping women who don't have access, or choose not to have access, to the male practitioners of medicine. Izzy loves the time she spends helping; it fills her with a sense of joy and peace that she can't compare to anything else. Knowing how to help women get rid of the unwanted pregnancy after a man forced himself on them, it's sadly more needed than she had thought. British officials are amongst the first ones to blame, and if she could she would wring their necks with her bare hands. 

"Focus, Isabelle," a woman says sharply, the English on her tongue unnatural and rough. She must have tried speaking Arabic first, but Izzy was too deep in thoughts. 

"My apologies," Isabelle says in Arabic and bows her head deeply, showing deference. 

She has been allowed to join in for the birth of one of the few children of the Clan, the first time they trust her to do so despite her expertise in Cairo's midwifery school. She is incredibly lucky to be in this tent, so she refocus on her task and applies cool water to the head of the mother. 

She has to make sure the mother doesn't kill herself in the process, that the delivery of the child doesn't leave the mother drained of all energy and unable to sustain herself. It's not the most primordial role, and it's one, Izzy knows, is often associated to the youthful trainees who ask questions after questions. 

The cold clothe seems to help in the woman's agony. Izzy briefly wonders why anyone would want to go brought all that trouble for a child. Plenty of them are roaming Cairo's streets; if Izzy ever wanted a child, which she heavily doubts, she would rather help one of those children than torture her body the way other women do. 

"It will pass," she says to the woman in her clumsy Arabic, "the pain will go and you will have your child with you, and it will be worth it." 

The woman smiles briefly, iron eyes meeting Izzy's brown's warmly, before she screams gutturally. It would shake Izzy to her core had she not been engaged in a battle with mummies a little over three years ago. Nothing really scares her anymore at this point. 

She leaves the birthing tent a few hours later, full of sweat but a bright smile on her face. Both woman and child are safe, and the woman had said a quiet "Thank you" and named her daughter Zira. It's a beautiful name, Izzy agrees with the other women who had complimented the mother on her choice.

Izzy lets her hair fall from the tight bun she had put it into when she had been called to the tent, and she closes her eyes, enjoying the sun burning her skin, warming it and reminding her of the gift of life. She is grateful to be here, so happy to feel useful and essential to the life of the nomadic clan. It’s something she hates when she is in Cairo, or even worse, when she visited England. She hates the way the whole lot of them tries to force them into the role of the demure girl of a good family, who is just waiting to be married. The last time Izzy had seen her father, he had made some snide comments about her appearance. 

She had just been back from months in the desert, and her skin had still had the tan of it. Still, she had made some effort, to try and avoid the worst of it. She had put on a dress in the latest London fashion, and had toned down the makeup she had taken a liking to in the desert. They are brilliant with kohl and she loves the way she can feel Meliorn’s eyes trail over her when she puts it on in the morning. 

“Well, you certainly look like you live in the colonies,” Robert had sneered under his breath when she had stopped by to see her half-brother. 

“And you certainly look like you've kept yourself well fed on ale, father,” she had smiled politely and messed her brother’s hair. “Always a pleasure to see you.” 

She is brought back to the present when arms wrap around her waist. She leans into Meliorn’s touch, letting him kiss her throat and her cheek before she turns her head to let him capture her lips. 

“The birth went well, I take it." He is smiling when she opens her eyes again. “Thank you for assisting the midwives of the Clan.” 

“Anytime,” Izzy smiles back. "I feel like I learnt more in this time than in all my months at the school. I’m glad I finally have your people’s trust.” 

“They think of you as their own now,” he leads her away gently, walking to the well where a couple of children are play fighting. “It’s an honour that has never quite been bestowed on anyone before, but a few elders have brought up the idea of making you an official clan member.” 

“Would I get your tattoos then?" She traces the symbols marked on his cheeks with a smile. 

Most people, men or women, have them in the clan. The few that don’t are traders and children, but Izzy isn’t sure that she is quite ready to have her face marked this way. Yes, it is an honour, marking them as the god’s chosen ones to protect the world from the atrocities buried in the desert, but there is also the idea that it would tie her to the people here and… She loves it, she really does, but Izzy loves her freedom even more. 

That’s what she loves about being with Meliorn the most. When they are together, they are often found within each other’s arms, and she feels more at ease than with anyone she has ever known. It’s companionship and tenderness, and Izzy doesn’t hesitate to say she loves him. When she had talked about it with Alec and Clary the last time they had all been together, she had realized that she didn’t love Meliorn the way Clary and Alec love their respective partner. It doesn’t bother her, but she does wonder sometimes if it bothers Meliorn. The time she had brought it up, he had laughed softly. 

“No, my darling Isabelle. I know that you love me, that you and I make each other happy, and that is enough for me. I don’t need declarations of love, I don’t need you to declare me your only lover. I am happy to be with you, and that you are happy with me is what concerns me. That is all.” 

It had melted her worries then, but now she wonders if that point of view has changed. She isn’t sure she wants to tie herself physically, in a way she couldn’t ever keep to herself, to him. She enjoys being able to move back and forth, enjoys the security of knowing he’ll be there when she comes back mixed with the thrill of going on adventures. 

“Not on your face," he kisses her palm. “You aren’t born in the Clan, and you are like our traders, you deal with outsiders. It is better, for us and you, if the tattoos are hidden underneath clothing when you travel. And if you do not want them, it is a decision that belongs to you, and you only. The Clan, even when you are raised in it, cannot control your body and what you do with it. Tattoos are an honour to us, but you were raised differently, and we will all respect that.” 

She breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I would be honoured to become an official clan member. Is there any specific ritual?” 

“As I’ve said, it has never been done before. Usually, if an outsider comes to live amongst us, they simply get accepted within the Clan’s life. But you’ve proven yourself a great help, and the elders want to reward you. They have even consulted other Clans’ elders, and they agree that it would be appropriate for you and your sister to become Medjais, if you so wish.” 

“Clary is being offered this as well?” It doesn’t surprise her, after all her sister has been living with them for the last three years, except for the few weeks she spends with her siblings in the Lightwood-Fray manor. “Undoubtedly, she will say yes.” 

“Undoubtedly.” Meliorn is looking at her expectantly and she chuckles. “I take it as a yes from you as well?” 

“Absolutely,” she grins and leans up to kiss him. “I would be more than happy to. Let me think for the tattoos, will you?” 

He nods and they both enjoy a break together, sitting next to the wall and drinking the clear water. People come up and talk with them, and Izzy feels so warm with contentment that she wonders how she could ever want something else. This is good, and this is right, and she knows that whatever decision she comes to, Meliorn will respect it, and support her choice, should anyone question it. 

The sun shines bright, the heat penetrates her body, and Isabelle Lightwood-Fray enjoys her day with the man she has chosen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this :) Don't hesitate to leave a comment or kudos :)


End file.
